Mammal Story 1,2,3
CoolZDane's Movie Spoofs of "Toy Story 1, 2 & 3". 'CAST:' *Woody-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Buzz Lightyear-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Potato Head-Melman (Madagascar) *Rex-Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Hamm-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Slinky Dog-Cooler (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Bo Peep-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sarge-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soldiers-The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Son-Hathi, Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Wife-Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Young Andy Davis-Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Mrs. Davis-Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) *Baby Molly Davis-Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) *Sid Phillips-Kyle (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Hannah Phillips-Holly (Pound Puppies) *Scud-Ed (The Lion King) *Young Buster-Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mrs. Potato Head-Gloria (Madagascar) *Al McWhiggin-Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Al McWhiggin's Boss-Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Jessie-Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Stinky Pete the Prospector-King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bullseye-Great Prince (Bambi) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio-Timon, Ma and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2) *Wheezy-Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Emperor Zurg-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso)-Adult Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Barbie-Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ken-Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Big Baby-Dumbo (Dumbo) *Twitch-Zeke (Ice Age) *Stretch-Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Stretch's Son-Rudy (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Chunk-Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Sparks-Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone-Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bookworm-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Jack-in-the-Box-Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey-Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Teenage Andy Davis-Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Samantha Roberts-Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Young Molly Davis-Young Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Bonnie Anderson-Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Mrs. Anderson-Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Chuckles-Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Pricklepants-King Julien (Madagascar) *Trixie-Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Totoro-Mort (Madagascar) *Buttercup-Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Dolly-Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Peas-in-a-Pod-Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie (The Aristocats) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys)-Chimpanzees (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Etch-Fievel (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Lenny-Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Mr. Shark-Scar (The Lion King) *Mr. Spell-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *RC-Marty (Madagascar) *Robot-Jeb (Home on the Range) *Rocky Gibraltar-Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Snake-Flower (Bambi) *Troll Dolls-Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Choose Squeeze Toy Alien-Iron Joe (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Combat Carl-Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Baby Face-Rajah (Aladdin) *Ducky-Abu (Aladdin) *Frog-White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Hand-in-the-Box-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Janie/Pterodactyl-Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))/Catgut (Pound Puppies) *Jingle Joe-Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Legs-Grace (Home on the Range) *Rockmobile-Tiger (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Roller Bob-Diego (Ice Age) *Walking Car-Scrat (Ice Age) *Burned Rag Doll-Porcupine (Bambi 2) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy-Manny (Ice Age) *Yellow Soldier Toys-Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sally-Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Trash Can Toys-Zira and the Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Geri the Cleaner-Peddler (Aladdin) *Utility Belt Buzz-Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Emily-Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Amy-Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) *Barbie Dolls-Various Lionesses (The Lion King; Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1-Bruma (Noah's Ark) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2-Kairel (Noah's Ark) *Old Buster-Lafeyette (The Aristocats) *Adult Sid Phillips-Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *A Ride to Sunnyside-Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Daisy-Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear-Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement-Leopard Cub (The Legend of Tarzan: The Lost Cub) *Broken Train Toy-Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Doll-Thumper (Bambi) *Rainbow Bird Toy-Groundhog (Bambi 2) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy-Bulldog Puppies (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Garbage Men (Hunters)-Clayton and Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals)-Alvaro, Wolfgang, and Cachito (Noah's Ark) 'MOVIE USED:' *'TOY STORY 1, 2 & 3 (1995-2010)' 'CLIPS FROM MOVIES/TV SHOWS USED:' *Madagascar 1 & 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cats Don't Dance *Pound Puppies (1980's TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 & Secrets of the Furious Five *Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Home on the Range *All 'Lion King' Films *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Bambi 2 *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Jungle Cubs: (TV Show & Born to Be Wild) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Black Cauldron *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Aladdin 1 & 2 *Ice Age 1 *The Princess and the Frog *The Great Mouse Detective *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book: Rhythm n' Groove Party video game *Noah's Ark/El Arca *Piglet's Big Movie *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Dumbo *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Tarzan 1 'MAMMAL STORY 1 SCENE INDEX:' *Mammal Story Part 1-Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Mammal Story Part 2-The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Mammal Story Part 3-"Colonel Hathi's March" *Mammal Story Part 4-Bagheera, the Space Ranger *Mammal Story Part 5-"Strange Things" *Mammal Story Part 6-Danny and Bagheera Fight/Sid (Kyle) *Mammal Story Part 7-Who Will Andy (Christopher) Pick?/A Cat Accused *Mammal Story Part 8-Lost at the Gas Station *Mammal Story Part 9-Going inside Pizza Planet *Mammal Story Part 10-"Digga Tunnah"/Bagheera Meets the Meerkats *Mammal Story Part 11-At Sid's (Kyle's) House *Mammal Story Part 12-Playtime with Sid (Kyle) *Mammal Story Part 13-"I Will Go Sailing No More" *Mammal Story Part 14-Bagheera's Paw Bandage *Mammal Story Part 15-Sid's (Kyle's) Window to Andy's (Christopher's) *Mammal Story Part 16-The Big One/"Tell Me Ties" *Mammal Story Part 17-'Bagheera, I Can't Do This Without You' *Mammal Story Part 18-Danny asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Mammal Story Part 19-'Play Nice' *Mammal Story Part 20-The Chase *Mammal Story Part 21-Rocket Power *Mammal Story Part 22-Christmas in Andy's (Christopher's) House *Mammal Story Part 23-End Credits 'MAMMAL STORY 2 SCENE INDEX:' *Mammal Story 2 Part 1-Opening Credits/Bagheera's Mission *Mammal Story 2 Part 2-Danny's Lost Hat/It's Toby *Mammal Story 2 Part 3-Danny's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped *Mammal Story 2 Part 4-Danny Meets Roquefort/Catnapped! *Mammal Story 2 Part 5-Meet Dr. Facilier/"Friends on the Other Side" *Mammal Story 2 Part 6-The Roundup Gang *Mammal Story 2 Part 7-"Danny's Roundup" *Mammal Story 2 Part 8-Danny Nearly Loses his Ripped Shirtsleeve *Mammal Story 2 Part 9-Crossing the Road *Mammal Story 2 Part 10-Arrival of the Peddler/At Lawrence's Mammal Barn *Mammal Story 2 Part 11-Panther Switch/The Lioness Aisle *Mammal Story 2 Part 12-Dr. Facilier's and his Friends' Conversation *Mammal Story 2 Part 13-Sawyer's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Mammal Story 2 Part 14-Into the Vents *Mammal Story 2 Part 15-To the Rescue!/Danny Stays *Mammal Story 2 Part 16-Battle with Tai Lung *Mammal Story 2 Part 17-The End of Facilier *Mammal Story 2 Part 18-Danny vs. Louie/Saving Sawyer *Mammal Story 2 Part 19-Welcome Home *Mammal Story 2 Part 20-End Credits *Mammal Story 2 Outtakes 'MAMMAL STORY 3 SCENE INDEX:' *Mammal Story 3 Part 1-Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Mammal Story 3 Part 2-Andy's Grown Up (aka Jeff) *Mammal Story 3 Part 3-College Packing/Thrown Away *Mammal Story 3 Part 4-Going to Sunnyside ("Casey Junior") *Mammal Story 3 Part 5-Sunnyside Welcome *Mammal Story 3 Part 6-Danny Leaves/Rough Play *Mammal Story 3 Part 7-Playtime with Bonnie (Alice) *Mammal Story 3 Part 8-Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Mammal Story 3 Part 9-Shere Khan's Offer *Mammal Story 3 Part 10-"I See Andy (Jeff)"/Locked Up *Mammal Story 3 Part 11-Shifu's Story of Shere Khan *Mammal Story 3 Part 12-"Someone Waiting for You"/Daybreak *Mammal Story 3 Part 13-Danny's Advice from a Mouse Detective *Mammal Story 3 Part 14-Reunited/Prison Break *Mammal Story 3 Part 15-Kovu's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Mammal Story 3 Part 16-Spanish Bagheera *Mammal Story 3 Part 17-Caught/The Garbage Truck *Mammal Story 3 Part 18-Dump/End of the Line *Mammal Story 3 Part 19-Safe and Sound/Back Home *Mammal Story 3 Part 20-Goodbye Andy (Jeff) *Mammal Story 3 Part 21-We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Mammal Story 3 Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) 'TRIVIA:' *This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story". *This is also the first-movie to use Danny as a main character. *This is the first movie-spoof to use animals. *This is the first movie-spoof since the second Mammal Story movie to feature a Great Mouse Detective character: Basil. He may appear in another movie-spoof. We don't know. *This is first appearence of Alice. *This marks the debut of Adult Kovu. Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies